


These Things That Ruin Us

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Musings of Bill Cipher, Slash if you want to see it, kind of one-sided?, past ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford Filbrick Pines has always been strange. He's always loved the weirdest things. The stranger things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things That Ruin Us

**Author's Note:**

> Anther weird Cipher fic...

Humans are so funny.

You... You bags of skin and bones. You're so funny! And I don't even think you know why!

(Maybe that's why I've stuck around this long.)

You can't understand how funny you are to me, a millenniums old being such as myself. You're so... Funny is the only word to describe it, even with my massive vocabulary

Hope, for one! Such a weird concept, and I'm an expert in weird. I mean, a feeling of expectation and desire for something to happen? You hope so much. There's so much hope. Even when you're locked in the prison of the drudgery of your world, you are filled with hope.

Hope that things will get better.

Hope that things will change.

Hope that people will change.

He hoped that I would change. That was a kind of amusing. Oh, my human...

It's such a weird thing, hope. It's not a physical thing - well, it is in some dimensions, but not yours - but it has so much weight to you. You feel with it.

You're so funny because you dream.

You dream in pictures in your head while you sleep. You dream in visions while you're awake. You dream of other people, other lives. You dream because you really believe.

You're so funny because you love so strongly and so quickly. You care so deeply!

What is love, anyway? Is there an advantage in it somehow for you? I don't think so, because you get your puny human hearts broken again and again and again and still you plow forward for more. You come back again and again and again.

My human dreams.

You're so funny because you want.

I guess there are some things multi-dimensional beings of pure energy can comprehend.

You're so stupid, humans, but you're funny.

I think that's why I keep you around.

My human wants, too.

You're strange because of destruction. Now, don't get me wrong. I love destruction. It's kind of my thing. But you humans and destruction... If it's happening to someone else, you're attracted to it.

Like a magnet.

Some sort of weird magnet.

But when it's happening to you, you want nothing more than to get rid of it. You want it banished somewhere you'll never even have to think of it again. You don't even want to remember it.

You will do anything to avoid destruction to yourselves.

Oh, but one human... My human... He's different. He's even more different than all of you.

Where others see terror, danger, and flee, he runs towards it.

Where others see weird and lean away, he comes closer.

Investigates.

He's smart, so smart.

But he's also stupid. So very stupid. He hopes. He dreams. He loves. He wants.

He loves me. He wants me. Me! Of all things, me...

Well, Stanford Filbrick Pines has always loved the things that could ruin him.


End file.
